Gold + Silver Osmanthus
'|きんいろ＋ぎんいろモクセイ|Kin-iro+Gin-iro Mokusei}} is one of the songs featured on Rhodanthe* Virtual Concert 『Flower Festa 2013』. The song also featured on the the OST Hajimemashite, Yoroshiku ne.. Lyrics Rōmaji= We Say, "ā da" "kō da" angai kekkō konna nichijō Shinsō shinri de seesaw game na jinsei game? Hey, Baby! Konna ni kimi no koto are kore sore mo shiritaku naru "Please" itsu datte danzen issho ga ī yo Just It's All My Wish! Tamani eigo de conversation darekare minna kyōmi shinshin Demo ne nakami ha nai yo honto honto HONTO! Ta ai nai Wannabe nani shiyō ka? Wannabe doko ikō ka? Machi wo ikeba kidzuku flavor ittai zentai nani no nioi? Nichi gekka sui mokusei ī kaori "kin-iro" to "gin-iro" ga arun datte sa Nite iru keredo chotto dake chigau marude watashi-tachi mitaida ne!? I Wonder! Sui kin chika mokusei Very Japanese! A, "planet" janakute "hana" no hō da yo Hana kotoba nara "hatsukoi" rashī yo nandaka wake mo naku hani kamu yo, c'mon! She Cares, "ai da" "koi da" zenzen chō I Don't Know! Uranai? Unmei? Sonna no ī hi no mi I Believe! Hey, Baby! Konna ni ī tenki mata kyō issho ni wo dekake shiyō "Hurry up" Naze? Katte danzen nagaku itai no Just It's All My Wish! Mochiron mongen wa kimatte iru yo tick tack ki ite sukoshi aseru yo Demo ne dakara precious kitto zutto motto! Mirai mo Wannabe donna kimi demo Wannabe donna watashi mo Machi ni kaoru amai flavor mata kaoru tabi omoi daseru Nichi gekka sui mokusei 1-shūkan tanoshī to 2 baisoku tokei tomete Konna negai wa zeitakudattari! ? Marude watashi-tachi ima gashun!? So Happy! Sui kin chika mokusei, igirisu mo! Onaji chikyū da mon minna nakayoshi Hanakotoba ni ha "shinjitsu" toka mo nanda ka sugoi hana na no kamo ne again! Nichi gekka sui mokusei ī kaori "kin-iro" to "gin-iro" ga arun datte sa Nite iru keredo chotto dake chigau marude watashi-tachi mitaida ne!? I Wonder! Sui kin chika mokusei Very Japanese! A, "planet" janakute "hana" no hō da yo Hana kotoba nara "hatsukoi" rashī yo nandaka wake mo naku hani kamu yo, c'mon! |-| Kanji= We Say, "あーだ" "こーだ" 案外 けっこう こんな日常 深層 心理で シーソーゲームな 人生ゲーム? Hey, Baby! こんなに キミのコト アレコレソレも知りたくなる "プリーズ" いつだって 断然 一緒がいいよ Just It's All My Wish! たまに 英語でカンバセイション ダレカレみんな 興味津々 でもね 中身はないよ ホントほんとHONTO! 他愛ない Wannabe なにしようか? Wannabe どこ行こうか? 街を行けば気付くフレーバー 一体全体 何の匂い? モクセイ いい香り "きんいろ"と"ぎんいろ"が あるんだってさ 似ているけれど チョットだけ違う まるでワタシたち みたいだね!? I Wonder! モクセイ ベリージャパニーズ! あ、"プラネット"じゃなくて "花"のほうだよ 花言葉なら "初恋"らしいよ なんだか ワケもなくはにかむよ カモン! She Cares,"愛だ" "恋だ" まだ 全然 超 I Don't Know! 占い? 運命? そんなのイイ日のみI Believe! Hey, Baby! こんなに イイ天気 また今日 一緒にお出掛けしよう "ハリーアップ" ナゼ?かって 断然 長く居たいの Just It's All My Wish! 勿論 門限は決まっているよ チクタク聴いて すこし焦るよ でもね だからプレシャス きっとずっともっと! 未来も Wannabe どんなキミでも Wannabe どんなワタシも 街に香る甘いフレーバー また香るたび 想い出せる モクセイ 1週間 楽しいと2倍速 時計止めて こんな願いは ゼイタクだったり!? まるでワタシたち 今が旬!? So Happy! モクセイ イギリスも! おなじ地球だもん みんな仲良し 花言葉には "真実"とかも なんだか すごい花なのかもね アゲイン! モクセイ いい香り "きんいろ"と"ぎんいろ"が あるんだってさ 似ているけれど チョットだけ違う まるでワタシたち みたいだね!? I Wonder! モクセイ ベリージャパニーズ! あ、"プラネット"じゃなくて "花"のほうだよ 花言葉なら "初恋"らしいよ なんだか ワケもなくはにかむよ カモン! |-| English= Category:Songs Category:Rhodanthe* Category:OST